


Steggy Hood

by dorrinverrakai1



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, basically most of the marvel cast will make appearances of some sort, he forgives peggy of course, steve was harmed on accident during the writing, the kevin costner version cause i love it, what if steggy was robin hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorrinverrakai1/pseuds/dorrinverrakai1
Summary: Basically what if Steggy happened in a Robin Hood universe. With some appropriate twists of course.





	Steggy Hood

**Author's Note:**

> the mature rating is for stuff in the future...

Steve glances over his shoulder quickly. The men are still following him. Steve wipes sweat from his brow and beard. His horse is lame. There’s no way he can outrun the men chasing him.

 

“Steve!” yells Sam. “Your horse is shot, mine carries two. We’ll never outrun them.”

 

“I know” replies Steve. “We’ll make for the forest. That should scare them off.”

 

“The forest? Are you crazy?” yells Bucky from behind Sam. “It’s haunted. You know the stories!”

 

“So you want to get captured then?” Steve replies as their horses pass into the forest.

 

The sky dims as the canopy of trees begins to block out the sunlight. The air seems preternaturally still close to the ground but the upper branches bend and sway in a soft breeze that causes the leaves to rustle and mimic the sound of voices from afar. The murmuring of the trees is interspersed with the occasional eerie moan, which could be the cries of the voices of the damned.

 

“Look there, Buck!” Steve says as he points up towards the high branches. “It’s wind chimes. The ghosts aren’t real.” 

 

“This time, Steve. This time!” Bucky snarls.

 

“Is it possible for you to be quiet?” asks Sam. “There are in fact men chasing us.”

 

Steve chuckles to himself as they continue deeper into the forest. Another old wives’ tale debunked in their travels. They ride in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Ten years away, two at war and eight in prison, have taught Steve that most anything is possible.

 

“Halt!” a loud voice cries. A cloaked and hooded figure drops from the trees, bow raised.  The horses startle and rear as three more hooded figures emerge from the forest, flanking the road, with weapons drawn and arrows knocked.

 

Bucky falls from his seat behind Sam. He lands hard on the ground and rolls, desperate to avoid being trampled by the horses. Steve and Sam both struggle to regain control of their mounts. Bucky comes to a stop before one of the hooded figures who quickly puts a sword point to his back.

 

“Don’t move” Bucky’s captor says.

 

“Dismount and step away from the horses” orders the first hooded figure.

 

Steve and Sam dismount, backing up slowly with their hands raised. “Look, you don’t have to do this. We don’t have anything valuable. We’re just travelers. We’re not a threat” Steve tries to reason with them.

 

“Just travelers? A rich man and his servants, more like. Besides, we need the horses. Buy more when you reach the nearest town” replies the first hooded figure. “Drop your weapons and step back further.”

 

As soon as Steve and Sam comply, quick as lightning, two hooded figures leap on the horses and ride into the woods. Only slightly slower, the two others grab the discarded weapons and sprint after them.

 

Without thought Steve runs after them. As soon as he reaches the tree line a tripwire appears from nowhere dumping him face first into the mud. Sam skids after him unable to stop and crashes into him sliding in the mud as well.

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Bucky yells as he scrambles to get up.

 

Steve’s already giving chase again when Sam and Bucky make it to their feet. They crash and slide through the mud, branches thwacking them all. Steve crashes through the forest floor into pit just as two arrows thunk into the tree next to him. Steve bellows in rage as he climbs out, charging forward again. Blood trickles from his hairline where an arrow nicked him.

 

Steve crests the slight rise and bursts through the treeline. Before him is a creek. The thieves are there attempting to get the horses to cross as they balk at the sight of water.

 

“Persistent, aren’t you rich man” says the tallest of the hooded figures.

 

“Give us back our weapons and horses” demands Steve.

 

“No”

 

“Have you no honor?”

 

“What do you know of honor?”

 

“More than you apparently. At least give a fair fight for the horses and return our weapons.”

 

“It’s you who knows nothing of honor. If it’s a fight you want then a fight we shall have” the hooded figure replies. He picks up two staves, discarded on the creek bank.

 

“First blood keeps the horses” says the hooded figure as he approaches tossing a stave at Steve.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” shouts Sam.

 

“Bloody obvious, he’s gone mad” says Bucky.

 

“I got this. Don’t worry” Steve says as he eyes his opponent. Steve definitely has height and reach to his advantage. It shouldn’t be much of a challenge at all.

 

Steve and the thief circle each other slowly several times. The attack comes with no warning and Steve barely gets his stave up in time. The force of the blow shocks him. His opponent appears slim but is obviously of great strength as well.

 

They trade a furious round of blows, forcing Steve back several steps. He slips on the creek bank, his opponent swiftly aiming blows at him as he rolls to his feet.

 

“Not bad rich man” the thief says.

 

The next round of blows cracks the stave in Steve’s hand. The force of the blow breaking the wood and the vibration of it painful to Steve’s hands as he loses his grip. Steve is astonished again at the raw blunt force his opponent is able to generate.

 

Defenseless Steve is tripped by his opponent’s stave and crashes to the ground again. He manages to grab the next blow and disarm his opponent, dragging him to the ground. They roll several times both fighters struggling for dominance.

 

Steve’s opponent manages a twist of hips that lands him on top, seated on Steve’s chest, his knees pinning down his arms. Steve is pinned but the slighter weight of his opponent works against him, as Steve struggles to lift him off.

 

Steve looks up, realizing that his opponent’s hood has come off in their struggle. He gazes up into beautiful brown eyes. There’s a long braid of beautiful dark hair. Steve stops struggling in his shock. His opponent’s slighter stature and soft weight take on new meaning. 

 

“Peggy?” Steve says as she cocks back her arm. His last sight that afternoon is of his wife’s fist speeding towards him, a look of shock on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC..... I hope you're intrigued! (:


End file.
